


Uncuffed

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bite me - If you insist, Bottom Levi, Car Sex, Cop Eren, It's a smut piece, M/M, Mafia Bodyguard Levi, One-Shot, Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Writing Prompt #33 1000 Ways To Say I Love You, Writing request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Police officer Eren Jaeger deals with a troublesome CI. When he'd saved his life months ago he'd have never imagined that they'd be in the front of his police car exchanging information and bodily fluids. There's only one problem: the good officer is tired of their arrangement. He wants more from the mafia bodyguard but will he be allowed to have it?





	Uncuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, okay so like excuse me for this being similar to something else I've done. Mob/Cop AU's are my oxygen. I just had an idea for a smut piece then this request came in so I decided to finish it with this prompt. Let's be real here, is there ever too much criminal/cop? I didn't think so either. Thanks for the request, Anon! We all know my smut is usually pushing 3k by itself so trying to constrain this and still give it a tiny plot was like cutting off my fingers at the first knuckle but I wasn't about to Gretch it all up and go over 5k here. Enjoy some porn!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

“Goddamnit, Levi!” Eren’s voice rang sharply through the air as he slammed the breaks on the car.

The impish grin against the sensitive flesh of Eren’s throat grew “Is something  _ wrong _ ?”

Clearing his throat Eren’s grip on the steering wheel tightened  _ “Erm _ ...L-Levi. I’ve told you before that handcuffing you in front of your lap and letting you sit up here was a privilege since you’re my source. Now you’re just abusing it.”

“Awww,” Levi drawled softly dropping his hands in Eren’s lap “I thought you liked it when I used my mouth for more than giving just information on petty drug dealers,  _ Officer Jaeger.” _

Dragging his fingertips languidly along his inseam Levi’s sinful mouth seemed more a curse at this point to Eren  _ “Bite me, Levi. _ I swear I will throw you in the back of this car if you keep at this.”

“Mmm, don’t threaten me with a good time. You’ll get my hopes up if you aren’t gonna make good on that but if you insist,” Levi whispered as he nipped at the skin peaking just above the collar of Eren’s uniform.

“Levi,” Eren stated flatly putting the car in park as he shifted his attention to the painfully seductive criminal in his passenger seat “why do you want to keep doing this?”

Heaving a sigh Levi’s steely eyes rolled back “Do I need a reason? You’re attractive, fun, and have a penchant for trading information for services just like we promised all those months ago. Now, shut up and give me what I want.”

Tossing his inhibitions out the window he shut off the headlights to protect their location beneath the lakeside bridge as he drug the handcuff key from his pocket “Why don’t you come get it?”

With a grin he leaned over him and laughed “Mmm, you’re cute if you still think I need a key.” Before Eren could respond Levi lifted his hands from his lap dangling the silver captive bracelets in front of him. 

“I, uh,--” his words died on his lips, or perhaps they were more likely stolen as Levi’s lips seized his own. He wasn’t even sure he’d had words to speak but none of that mattered now. Only Levi and the taste of unbridled lust laden heavily over velvet lips mattered. Thoughts now consumed with the need for skin contact, Eren pushed the thin cotton jacket off his shoulders as Levi wiggled over into his lap. Nimble fingers had his uniform top already open and his undershirt rolled up baring tanned skin as Levi’s hands now soared over his chest.

Reaching down beside the seat Eren pulled the lever allowing him to easily lean the seat back to allow them more room to work with. Levi was always like this. It was no surprise that he was ready to get what Eren had always promised him. For some reason his actions were always frenzied like he couldn’t wait another second. Whatever it was about him that Levi liked he wasn’t really sure he knew. Maybe it was the flirting with danger or maybe it was just that he looked good in uniform and Levi wanted off. To Eren it was because it was a trade but also because a part of Eren liked Levi….not that he’d ever say that aloud. He knew better than to waste breath uttering those words to a man like Levi Ackerman.

He couldn’t be seen with Levi even if he wanted to. Levi was the bodyguard to a prominent heir of a notorious crime family who informed on the petty drug dealers and various other criminals in the area just to eliminate his boss’ competition. Part of it was exhilarating and the other part he was pretty sure was just plain terrifying. On one hand the way Levi’s body was just so beautifully compatible with his own had him seeing stars at the tiniest touch but on the on the other with every touch Eren was worried what else those hands would do in the future or already had.

After one night running into him as he was walking his beat he noticed Levi’s stab wound as he began to stumble along the sidewalk with a hand pressed beneath his blazer. Taking care of him was an easy choice but he’d just moved into town and had no idea who he was helping. At first he'd assumed some business man had just been mugged. The moment Levi had said he couldn’t go to a hospital he’d known why but he couldn’t just let him die. With a little bit of first aid training and a night or two in a shoddy hotel Levi had been back on his feet and managed the pain decently. Eren just woke up one morning and saw him lazing about his couch after breaking in. At first it’d surprised him but then it really hadn’t what did surprise him was the coffee and breakfast on the counter for him. When he went to jostle Levi awake after he’d fallen asleep Levi had grabbed his wrist and yanked him atop him.

In that moment he hadn’t known things would form into an arrangement of skin and information. Levi made one move on him after he’d said who he was and what he could do in return for saving his life. Only there was one flaw; Levi’s information was worth more than his own life in his eyes. Levi seduced him then. Giving Levi his body in return for the slack on his offer had formed their strange, unholy union leading to their moment beneath the bridge. All Eren knew was that in the moment nothing else mattered. Just Levi’s body drawing what he wanted and the feel of his lips, his hands, his hips…just Levi mattered.

Quickly the feeling of Levi’s hips grinding against his own forced a low moan from deep in his chest. Levi glanced down at him with a smug little smirk before repeating the actions as his hands slid up his stomach. He knew Levi wanted his shirts off so he sat up just enough to get his arms out of his uniform top and throw his undershirt in the backseat. Growling subtly at the bared expanse of skin Levi immediately rushed his mouth to his throat. Leaving a wide array of evidence mapping down to his collarbones Levi made sure that no one would ever be able to put their hands on Eren when they were done. What was his, was his. Eren didn’t mind it during the heat of the moment, feeling Levi suck and pull his skin in his teeth, biting down enough to bruise as Levi’s hands roamed. It felt amazing but he then had to hide himself for the next week. 

In the end the risk was well worth the reward especially when Levi’s hands had already unbuckled his duty belt, unbuckled his regular belt, and drug down his pants to the middle of his thighs. Levi’s nimble fingers were teasing him through the taut, damp fabric of his boxer briefs, thumbing over the head of his cock, skimming his fingers down the shaft, cradling him as he hovered over him. Eren’s hand wove into Levi’s silken black hair and jerked him down to his lips knowing just how badly it turned him on when Eren got rough with him. A sudden gasp left Levi’s open mouth before his lips curled into a grin and a sound skin to soft purr rumbled in the back of his throat. 

Eren never really understood how Levi made that feline sound but he loved it. It sent a shiver down his spine and made his blood run hot in his veins as his heart pumped faster. Levi’s lips found their way over his as Eren gave a gentle roll of his hips stirring Levi all the more. He dropped a hand to Levi's hip and curled his blunt nails into his skin forcing him down as he garnered friction with every roll. When Levi gasped and broke the kiss Eren sat up and took the advantage to begin undressing Levi. His shirt was easily pulled overhead to bare a porcelain torso seemingly made of perfectly chiseled marble. While his fingers roamed up his body his fingertips moved over the raise of the scar between his ribs on the right side, where he'd taken the knife that allowed the moment they were sharing. 

Unconsciously Levi jumped slightly before releasing a content sigh and delighting in the rush of Eren's skin over his body. Levi leaned his head back providing Eren a slew of places to easily mark on his skin. With such an easy opportunity he wasn't going to let it pass him. Eren's lips left trails of darkened bites along his throat, down his chest where he paused only to twirl and flick his tongue of Levi's nipples, before returning to seize his lips feverishly. Tasting the sparks of carnal instinct clawing to rut against him on Levi's tongue Eren knew this session wasn't going to last very long for either of them. It had been a month since they'd last seen one another since Levi's boss left for a business trip taking him along. Now they got to be back together and the heat building between them was rising at such a degree it was likely to scorch them.

Their blood was already boiling and the overwhelming desire to possess one another was clouding their coherence. As Levi was rushing to shimmy down his both his sweatpants and his underwear to relieve the tightening of his boxers, Eren was reaching into the center console of the cruiser to removed a small packet of lubrication and a condom. Once Eren returned to the actions at hand he just had to stop and drink in the sight in front of him; Levi's flushed skin glistening in the moonlight as hints of perspiration formed atop it, his swollen lips, the leak of pre=cum beading from the head before dribbling down his shaft, the hungry look in his eyes that demanded someone take care of him....that way his breathing hitched when Eren looked at him as if he was the only person in the world that mattered. Nothing was quite as enchanting as that. A small smile creased his lips as he allowed the sight to etch itself into the farthest recesses of his mind. 

Levi outstretched a kind hand to his jaw giving him the same smile in return before Eren's fingers coiled snugly around his cock, giving a slow tug. To prevent himself from being heard in the moment he was touched only once he bit at the corner of his his lip. Eren moved for a deep kiss knowing how he would chose to suffocate any sounds too wanton for his liking. His strokes became quicker as he heard the strain in Levi's mewls but eased off as he needed the hand to rip open the top of the lubricant. Dipping his fingers into the coating he rolled his fingers ensuring for a thorough application before reaching behind Levi to circle his entrance. When Levi gave him a slight nod he plunged a finger into him feeling the intense heat grip tightly around his digit. He began a subtle thrust and twist of his finger gently acclimating Levi to the sensation until his body once again craved the touch.

Rubbing against the muscular walls to ensure their pliability Eren inserted a second finger to splay from the first, scissoring about as it pushed and explore within him. Levi body trembled as the feeling was forcing out his breath in heavy pants and smothered moans into Eren's neck. His arms were looped around Eren's neck, fingertips clawing at his back as each thrust began to make him feel dizzy. He wanted Eren. He needed Eren to hurry. Levi's hips thrust back into the thrusts as the pleasure from each motion pooled in the bottom of his stomach. Eren could feel just how much his greedy body tried to claim as much as it could, pulling, clenching around his fingers excitedly. 

Only when the third finger swiftly pushed into him did he drill into Levi's prostate forcing a strangled, surprised moan of Eren's name from his lips " _ Eren~~ There!"  _ His hips forced hard back onto the pleasure giving digits for only two thrusts before Eren withdrew them from him. There was a small whimper from Levi as Eren ripped open the condom package. Fingers rushing up his hips as he slid back Levi's hands made for Eren's sunburst orange boxers dragging them down to his thighs. As his erection was freed Levi held out a hand for the condom to which Eren gave with a smug smirk. Watching Levi, feeling him, roll down the latex over his cock and stroke him with a lubricated hand only pushed his mind farther from sanity. 

Having prepared Eren for himself Levi took it upon him to gradually move and sink down over his cock. Eren's teeth clenched as he let out a hiss of pleasure. Levi's hands pushed his chest back against the seat as he'd tried to sit up. Using them for leverage he lifted himself, allowing Eren to slip out of him, and sank over him once again. The action took both their breaths as Levi began to set a fast pace, bouncing in his lap, rocking the car back and forth. Watching that erotic, salacious display as his mouth gaped, and every sound, every pant and moan, tumbled right off his lips Eren was feeling more than his chest tighten. Levi's body rocked as he took everything he wanted from Eren and Eren wanted something for himself now.

Sitting up to touch Levi he ran his hands down his sides as mouthed as his skin. He loved hearing each sound from Levi's lips so closely. It pushed him over the edge a little quicker and so did watching Levi use him like a toy to get himself off. Maybe he'd have to think about why that was but for the moment he didn't give a shit. Wrapping an arm around Levi's neck he forced him down to where he could kiss him and drag him back as he leaned to the seat. Levi willingly allowed the action kissing him deeply as Eren's hips thrust up to meet his. Each were dripping sweat, condensation fogged the windows, and pheromones clung to the stagnant air around them. It was hot and muggy inside the car but Levi was breaking the kiss to moan lowly in his ear and all he could do was wipe a hand across his forehead and push through it. 

_ "Oh, Erenn~~ Yes!! Right there! Harder!"  _ Levi screamed as Eren rocked into his prostate sending an electric current to his nerves. Eren managed a pant and locked a hand in Levi's hair as the other moved between them to stroke his cock and push him faster to his climax. Euphoric release was washing over their bodies as Eren increased his pace, forcing harder thrusts as his rhythm became frantic. Levi's hiccuping breaths were coming faster as he moaned  _ "Eren, I'm gonna cum, I'm-- Goddamn!!"  _ When Levi finally achieved his orgasm, spilling over Eren's hand and onto his chest he ignored it. Fucking him through the orgasm high as he rushed for his own, Eren only managed a series of strangled groans of Levi's name, repeating it over and over again like a whispered prayer.

Once he too had achieved his climax Levi used what little stamina his body had left to urge him through as he'd done for him. Out of breath, sticky with sweat and semen, Eren looked up to Levi and made one gesture that would not go unasked about. Reaching for him Eren placed a hand at his jaw, his thumb resting just in front of his ear, and brought him down to plant a tender kiss to Levi's sweat covered forehead. His bedroom blues blew wide as he understood the meaning of the kiss but he said nothing. In return when the two were able to clean themselves up and rearrange themselves decently Levi just glanced over at him as he rolled down the windows.

"What was that for, Eren?" He whispered under his breath.

Eren shrugged "Forget it. You need to get back to the compound. They've definitely noticed the lack of your presence."

"Jean won't mind me being gone," he stated flatly as he kept his turbulent gaze directed to the lake ahead "he can take care of himself most days so tell me."

Heaving a heavy sigh Eren shook his head "I think it's best if I don't say it aloud, Levi. With the look on your face you  _ know _ what it meant but it definitely means more than that."

Levi cleared his throat "Goodbye. You don't want to do this anymore."

Eren's features scrunched as he agreed "Yeah. I can't. I'm gonna drive myself crazy if I do. I enjoy being with you, don't get me wrong, Levi--"

As he tried to explain Levi cut him as he leaned over to whisper against his ear "But you enjoy it  _ too _ much, right? You don't want to trade sex for knowledge. You don't want it as a favor and it's why you asked me why I kept wanting to do it. You want more from me but can't have it because of those pretty little stars on your collar."

Biting his lip Eren nodded "Mhmm."

"Jobs mean nothing in romance, Eren," Levi sighed as he returned to his seat "if you wanna be with me then just say it. Are you afraid to want a criminal?"

"Yes!" He shrieked as he buried his face in his hands "I'm a Lieutenant in the police department. What would people say? No one would trust me. They'd think I was on payroll. If I'm with you I'd have to hide you or quit my job. I would want to show you to the world, shout it from rooftops and mountains, but I can't have everything I want. It's shitty and unfair but I do want to be with you. Even if I can't be."

Levi groaned and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling "I've felt the same way for the last two months, Eren. I don't know what to say or how to act. I want to be with a cop and that terrifies me too. If it makes you feel any better about the corruption thing......more than _ half  _ your precinct is dirty."

Eyes widening Eren shot a glance his way  **_"What?!_ ** "

Snickering Levi nodded "Yeah. I can name them and how much they get paid. Even your Chief is on the take so if you don't mind getting a little  _ dirty..." _

"You're offering me a place on the payroll?" Eren questioned "I didn't become a cop to be a dirty one playing for criminals.”

"So what? I didn't go to college with the intent of babysitting a mob brat," Levi scoffed "and it's not like you can't still help people. I wouldn't let you know anything that would damage your shining reputation with the people."

"I don't want on the payroll, I don't want to know anything about the business, I don't want any of that or anything to do with it. Levi," Eren stated firmly "I just want  __ you."  
  
Levi smiled broadly "That involves getting a little dirty but only with me. I'll do my job and make sure your hands are clean. Take me to the compound, baby, we have a contract to settle."

 


End file.
